


На своем месте

by WTF_HP_Death_Eaters_2019



Series: тексты G — PG-13 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_HP_Death_Eaters_2019/pseuds/WTF_HP_Death_Eaters_2019
Summary: Про восьмой курс.





	На своем месте

**Author's Note:**

> Автор текста — твой радист (http://www.diary.ru/member/?1830385)

Мама не уходила, ожидая, видимо, когда экспресс тронется с места. Драко мрачно усмехнулся. Как будто он собирался сбежать. Мерлин, что за шутки? 

Он задумчиво смотрел на мать из окна: черное в пол платье, сжатые в тонкую полоску губы, глубоко несчастный взгляд. И при этом — гордо поднятый подбородок. Драко махнул ей рукой, но она даже не пошевелилась, продолжая смотреть ему прямо в глаза. 

Единственное, из-за чего Драко волновался — что кто-нибудь обидит ее, как только он уедет.

На себя давно стало плевать. 

Чистая удача, что он добрался до купе и обошелся без разбитого носа. Пока что — лишь злой шепот за спиной. О том, что будет дальше, в стенах Хогвартса, Драко думать не хотел. Найдется много желающих выбить из него все дерьмо, он мог бы начать составлять список. 

Драко устало откинулся на спинку диванчика. Поезд дернулся, загудел и начал движение. Вокзал пропал из вида. 

Слышны были хлопки чужих дверей, торопливые шаги по коридору. 

Драко лишь надеялся, что поедет в Хогвартс не один, но, увы, Блейз и Панси не ответили на письма. 

Поморщившись, Драко достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака серебряную фляжку отца. Дома он пытался убрать заклинанием семейный герб с задней стенки, но ничего не получилось. Отец постарался на славу, да только не там, где было нужно: никакой семьи больше не существовало. Одно вранье и разрушенные жизни. Драко так и не набрался смелости навестить его в Азкабане перед отъездом в школу, хотя мама слезно просила сходить вместе с ней. 

Огневиски горчило на языке и тут же разливалось теплом по горлу, после — приятной волной накрыло грудь. Драко сделал еще один глоток.

Новый мир наступил — и ему здесь не было места, Драко слишком долго жил в обмане и многого не понимал; он слишком часто ошибался и теперь не знал, что делать со всем этим. 

Он остался один на один с собой и понятия не имел, куда двигаться дальше.

Хогвартс не станет спасением, как думала мама, отправляя Драко сюда. Наоборот — восьмой курс будет тяжелым испытанием. 

Под ребрами ныло, Драко заерзал на месте; от нервов ладони горели, и сводило пальцы. Не выпуская фляжку из рук, Драко поднялся к двери. Неуверенно сдвинул ее в сторону и выглянул в коридор. Никого не обнаружив, он вышел к большому окну и уперся в него лбом, а локтями повис на перилах.

Блейз и Панси имели право не приезжать — зачем им лишняя головная боль. Они наверняка уже покинули Англию от греха подальше, и, Мерлин свидетель, Драко искренне радовался за них, несмотря на боль в сердце.

Немного подышав, Драко снова открыл фляжку и сделал парочку обжигающих глотков, прикрыл глаза, ожидая, пока знакомым теплом согреет грудь.

Сзади послышались шаги. Драко не стал оборачиваться.

— Так себе удовольствие ходить и искать тебя по всему экспрессу, — раздался до боли родной голос. 

Сердце Драко подскочило в груди, и он развернулся. 

Перед ним стоял Блейз, а из-за его спины выглядывала Панси. Они улыбались. Блейз взглянул на фляжку, приподняв брови: 

— Это еще что за фокусы? 

— Терять все равно уже нечего, — выдохнул Драко с облегчением. — Я очень рад вас видеть.

— Думал, что мы не поедем, да?

— Еще бы.

Их разделяло всего несколько дюймов — Драко мог протянуть руку и коснуться своих друзей, но просто не мог пошевелиться: так много всего случилось. Он столько всего натворил. Даже не верил до сих пор, что они действительно стояли сейчас так близко, и это была не иллюзия.

— Поделишься? 

Драко протянул Блейзу фляжку.

— Маман немного психовала, когда я решил поехать, не видел, что сова оставила твое письмо в лотке на карнизе, — сказал Блейз, тоже облокачиваясь на перила у окна. — Ух. Крепкий.

— И мне тоже дай, — попросила Панси, втискиваясь между ними. — Мои родители вообще все письма сжигают, боятся любого шороха. Я бы все равно приехала, слышишь?

Поезд стремительно набирал скорость: за окном все перемешалось, и Драко видел только широкую плотную полосу смазанного леса. В глазах вдруг защипало. Летом было так много одиночества. Много скорби. Много маминых слез. Много судов. Много стыда.

Драко чертовски устал. 

Там, впереди, ходили туда-сюда ученики, переглядывались, шептались. Кто-то с холодом посматривал на них троих.

— Тяжелый будет год, — заключил Блейз, забирая у Панси фляжку обратно. 

— Так и будем стоять или наконец обнимемся? Я все-таки соскучилась, — улыбнулась она и потянулась к Драко.

Он уткнулся носом Панси в макушку, обвил руками за плечи, отвечая на робкое объятие, и почувствовал, как Блейз сзади хлопнул его по плечу и положил горячую ладонь ему прямо между лопаток.

И тут — впервые за долгое время — Драко ощутил себя на своем месте.


End file.
